wcrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for March 9, 2015
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update. I'll begin this week with another word of thanks to the CIC staff for the spread on Tuesday's front page; I always appreciate the work that y'all do (not to mention I appreciate y'all keeping folks up to date that don't stop by the wiki to read my updates...). I also wanted to give a word of thanks to CIC member Aginor for the kind words he left on the WCRPG thread at CIC on Tuesday. This week I had another half-working week (much to my annoyance) and once again that could largely be attributed to the weather, though in one case I spent the day working on a VASSAL mod instead of working on Elegy (I've had an idea for a board game floating around in my head for some time now but I'd misplaced my notes on it, which I found after my wife did some re-arranging in our house). I started the week out this past Monday working on Elegy's introductory chapter, working specifically to finish up the "How to Use This Guide" section introduction and to begin work on the Trapdoors section, the latter of which was an idea I mentioned in the update on February 16th and one I decided to formalize. On Tuesday I went and incorporated the seperate "What's Next" discussion into the "How To" intro, and successfully wrapped up work on the Trapdoors section. I began working on the discussion of how to utilize the revised commodity tables before the day was out; I've made a fair amount of progress into that section but I haven't worked on it since last Tuesday, so it remains incomplete as of this morning. Wednesday was entirely lost to the weather, and most of Thursday was lost to work on the aforementioned VASSAL mod, though I did begin work on the Faction Reputation section in Elegy Chapter 1.0 that day. What I'm hoping to build there is a set of "faction effects" - where what you do involving one faction not only affects your standing with that faction, but with other factions as well depending on their relationships with one another (for example, if you were to do something to aggravate Bronte Corporation, your rep with Rondell would improve). There's a similar system in Freelancer, though Elegy's system should not be as complex (largely owing to there being far fewer factions and the fact that faction rep is going to be something of which GMs will need to keep track - so I'm trying not to make it too complicated). I didn't make a lot of headway into that section - largely I was attempting to figure out if it would be possible to have rotated text within tables in Wikia. I still don't have a definitive answer to that question (I think I'll need to pose the question directly to the Wikia admins) but I'm not hopeful at this point. On Friday (my "switching gears" day), I decided the time had finally come to break ground on Chapter Two and created the wiki page for Elegy Chapter 2.0, "Nistalan (Descent)". The significance of that page is that it'll be where I put the campaign's exposition - the initial story setup for the first mission. I imagine the final text there will be quite long; I'm starting with Bloodeye's meeting with Ra'Khaj at Antares, and it will cover his journey from there to T'Kon H'hra and ending with the first members of the Demon's Eye Pack leaving on their mission to steal a ship. I'm not fifteen paragraphs into the story yet - nevertheless, this morning I feel like I can proudly say that work has finally begun on this most important part of the campaign. I haven't got much news on the Kickstarter front; I did check with Denis Loubet last Tuesday to see if he received an e-mail I'd sent him the week before, and the last word I've had from him is that he planned on getting back with me. He is currently soliciting his patrons over at Patreon.com for ideas on his next upcoming art project, which y'all can be involved with - information about this can be found at his Patreon page, at http://www.patreon.com/denisloubet. I'm considering becoming a patron my own self though my funding remains tight (that day off I had on Wednesday was spent in a successful hunt for a new vehicle for my family - a good thing no doubt but it did drain my pocketbook pretty efficiently...). My Plan for this week remains pretty much unchanged from last Week; I want to finish up Chapter 1.0 and then move further into the campaign Chapters. I still haven't begun creating individual adventure pages, which is something I really want to take care of soon. On the plus side, Chapter 1.0 is nearing completion, with just work on the Faction Reputation and Commodity Tables sections remaining. I think if I can stay on task this week I'll be able to knock those out. I'll have to see how things go; I may just have to table what's left in 1.0 for the time being and get that work done. I'm not anxious to do add another thing to the "finish it later" pile, but I will if I think it's necessary. I do know that CIC member Aginor has made what sounds like significant progress on his Kilrathi Saga campaign of late (he's begun a thread to keep folks up to date on its developments) and that he has another few chapters about ready to go; I've been assisting him with proofreading on that, and if he has that ready to go in the near future I'm liable to drop everything and help him out with those. Any work I do there shouldn't take too long, but I still thought I'd give all y'all a head's up on it. I also know that forum member Doc Wade made some additional edits to his Nimitz-class design late this past week, which I still haven't checked out and will need to do so sometime in the very near future. Well, that's all I've got for this week. The next update is scheduled between 11-14Z on March 16th, though I will mention that it will be Spring Break where I'm at and so there is a chance that the Update will be delayed. If that happens, I'll try to make sure and let y'all know well in advance. Y'all have a pleasant week. Category:Blog posts